The Vampire and The Sorceress
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Post season 6, Mira decides to go to a match-making event for 'feeding relationships' only for the free food and booze but ends up meeting her match whom can't wait to sign her up. But this girl is no human, she is in fact a sorceress, how will it pan out?


**The Vampire and The Sorceress**

**Chapter One: A Party**

It was a cool change from the scorching day and Mira was enjoying it. Sitting in her dark purple deck chair slightly reclined as she texted on her S3 to the host to RSVP for a big party held in a slightly remote place. This was so the police or that nosy neighbour do not come knocking, just like last time.

Mira clad in a some high, black short shorts and a golden tank top she looks in the mirror at her curvy form, turning around then slips into her diamond incrusted wedges. The young adult takes a look in the mirror again before adding her giant, silver tear drop earings and a lot of silver necklaces ranging from short to long.

Before stuffing her two in one phone wallet into her bra, she walks out running a hand through her platnim blonde mane running down mid back.

The kind of party that she was going to was more like a vampire-human match maker; the even was meant to find your match for a feeding relationships. However, Mira was only attending for the free food and booze but she did not think of the possibility of finding a match.

But little did the blonde know about her fate.

Once arrived at the place, she got out of her deep purple Suburu parked no more than ten meters away from the place, swaying her hips in a sexy yet natural way. Her blue eye's looked at the old meeting hall, with large, blue stones.

When she walked in, people were lined up behind counters; one counter was where you receive the forms and a sheet with the terms of conditions, and the other four was where you submitted your form.

Mira smiled at the woman who gave her the form, then went to sit in one of the chairs. With cat eyelined eye's she began to read the terms and conditions;

The feeding relationship is like a job contract; you will live with the said vampire(s) under their rules and restrictions in their house; this may include but is not limitted to; your diet, what you eat, when you eat, important errands, chores, days off, rooms that are offlimits, bed times, curfews, punishments etc. This will very with every match. At the same time all your living expences are covered plus a generous allowence that may never be taken away as a punishment or forgotten about as this is a right.

You must be kept healthy (physically, mentally, emotionally) and all needs met as this is a right. Your feeder(s), must treat you with respect as well as you treating your feeder(s), make sure you do not contain hep. V.

If either party does not adhere to the contract, complaints can be made to the Matching Council, consisting of humans and vampires.

**HUMAN ADMITION FORM**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Address:_**

**Home number:_****Mobile: _****Fax:_**

**Blood type:_**

**Allergies:_**

**Mental Conditions: _**

**Medical Conditions: _**

**Current Medication:_**

**Signature:_ Date:_**

After filling out the form, signing the bottom with her very cool and elaborate signature, dotting the 'i' with a miniture heart.

Sitting up she stands in the shortest line out of the four and then waits for her turn. When called up she puts the form on the desk and then slides it to the person with two hands slowly "Here".

"Thank you, let me enter in your details..." the woman clad in glasses started.

The keyboard was like a blurr as her vampiric allowed, maybe she did not even notice, but Mira sure did "woahhh...trippy" she responded.

The black haired woman stopped for a second and looked to Mira "Oh?" as in to enquire about what was 'trippy'.

"Oh no, I just...wow, the speedy thing with the fingers" The blonde haired girl seemed to be amazed at this.

"It's a vampire thing, if I were human I would have taken much longer" she replied as she finished off "...and done, please proceed to the party, the red door over there" she smiled.

"Thank you" Mira replied with a little wave and a smile.

Her wedges seemed to click on the polished, burgandy floor boards as she headed to the red double doors. With her perfectly manicured hands planted on each door, she pushes the doors open to see what awaits her...

When she entered the room, she caught the eye's of all who were on the dance floor for moment before it faded out.

Mira stayed near the exit and looked observed; she noticed that around the room, there were many different meals, types of alcohol, even different cutlery to choose from. Something did seem out of place but she could not put her finger on it until she noticed the vampire's at the other end of the room observing the consumers then sometimes coming over if interested.

The platnim haired girl stayed there, watching; different music genres come on and the people who liked that music, went to the dance floor.

The pattern continued, occasionally, the 'feeder' and 'comsumer' would leave and go into another room; perhaps to discuss a possible relationship.

She narrowed her eye's a little at the situation and then thought outloud "I see what this is...this is an experiment to observe the human's personality, tastes and traits, smart little fuckers, aren't you?" she chuckled to herself thinking no one would hear.

"Well, the majority of us have had more than a hundred years of practice" a sultry voice spoke softly into her ear.

Mira turned around and there stood a viking God, with long, flowing fair hair just past his shoulder's. Clad in a grey suit wearing an open vest with a black tie. If he wanted, he could be a model.

All of a sudden, all eyes were on her again; was it her outfit or did she have something on her face?

"He never talks to anyone", "It's him, oh my god"; many whispers could be heard from the common floor.

"I guess you're fussy one, aren't you?" she teases and then flicks her hair back, she had no idea how beautiful she looked to the male or how her scent intoxinated him.

There was a slight blur and all of sudden her hair was sitting on his hand with him smelling her neck "Or...your scent is like heavan to my very being" he suggested, whispering in her ear.

"You haven't even introduced yourself, and here you are sniffing me, how rude" she took a step back and then smiled.

"Oh, right...I am Alexander president of this match-making center, and who might you be?" he gestured.

"I am Mira, charmed" she smiled and then extended her hand.

A cold hand gently clasped her warm one and then both moved up and down "would you like to proceed to the signing room?" he asked with a smile.

"Now hold on a second, you have observe me like everyone else, besides, I'm absulutely parched" she spoke softly and in a little bit of a teasing way, turning around, and then walking to the comsumption area whilst swaying her hips gently.

The whole night she could feel his eyes on her, watching her and wanting her every second that passed.

Mira, for the whole night sat down at one of the chairs and began to eat a whole variety of food from many nations.

Back in a group of vampires far off, Alexsander was conversing with his friends and collegues;

"Alexsander, you can't just take her, you must observe her personality, traits and tastes...you may simply just like her blood but you've got to get along or it just won't work, well those were the rules _you _made" Spoke a woman friend.

"No, she is teasing me" he replied as a matter-of-factly looking at her dancing to the music in a rather seductive way.

Once an hour had passed, he was having trouble staying composed, he knew he had to have her and not let anyone claim her.

He half let his urges get to him to blurr on over there, "I would like to discuss a possible bond, my lady" he said in the most gentleman like way. "I've observed you very much, especially your food selection" he chuckles a little bit.

"And by this point, can you last past the signing even before you jump me?" she teased and then tilted her head making her smooth hair fall down off her shoulder.

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you'll leave me a comment down below telling me if you like. dislike or just have an idea. That's the first chapter in the bag, stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
